Post Blue
by Rasha013
Summary: After a small blind-to-one-eye child enters the gang leader’s life, what other surprises should he expect next? D96


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor do I make any money with this.

**Summary:** After a small blind-to-one-eye child enters the gang leader's life, what other surprises should he expect next?

**Pairing:** D96 (Dino x Chrome)

**Warnings:** naughty thoughts, naughty words, naughty naughty Dino *blush*, slight pedophilia (Dino with Lolita complex--NOTHING SERIOUS THOUGH! don't run away!)

**Rating:** T to M, maybe M would be better, yeah

**AN:** written for Boo-chan (she's so cute *nuzzles*) and her competition on her forums... *nods nods*

I tried very hard for this round, ^^

I'm getting better and better, if I do say so myself. If Boo-chan gives us more straight pairings, I might even write a full lemon XD

**Edited:** by Uien

* * *

**Post Blue**

* * *

That night was probably the only night he would never link to a small female child on his doorstep.

The night was still young. The time was 2 AM. It wasn't too late or too early, a perfect time for street rights. The gang fights were neither strange nor foreign. A blond man was the leader of the strongest gang in that part of town. He was tall, well-build and a master of the whip. His name was Dino.

Dino was rarely caught panting, with all his muscles hurting, and his clothes covered in blood. Though, it wasn't his blood, it was from all of the people he had beaten that night. He had a one-on-one fight with the leader from the rivalling gang. The stupid piece of shit had challenged him to fight by insulting one of his gang members. Dino never turned his back on his men.

The air of the night had an interesting scent, it wasn't like the scent of blood or death in the air, it was of a new beginning.

Their gang hideout wasn't really a hidden, and you would be able to find them, if someone had enough guts to try and search the darkest street. It was in _that_ kind of place—joined with a bar, and a club. The people danced inside, would get drunk and dance some more but, if they had wanted they could have something to eat, so it was a restaurant type of place as well.

Dino's gang had a special room just for themselves, and the entrance was from the back street. The neighbourhood had all kinds of people; Most of them were hookers and assassins. They were the people you should never turn your back to. It was only acceptable for the toughest gang to control them all.

The dumpsters were lined up next to a brick wall, and some of the trash was inside black plastic bags. Black was an interesting colour. When one would see the black plastic bag, they would not want to go near. Black symbolised a corpse. In most of the cases, that is.

Dino wasn't the one to smoke often, and there were only two making conditions that it was required. Sex and right after a fight. There was nothing better than poison turning your lungs black, after you just beat someone to a bloody pulp.

Kicking some stones that were unlucky enough to be on his way, Dino saw one roll to something that didn't entirely look like trash. It looked more like someone's pale skin. He cursed loudly, anger rushing through his veins. He had told those jerks that if they were to kill someone, that they should put the body in the plastic bag. Was it that hard to comprehend?

Taking the last drag from his cigarette, he threw it on the asphalt and stepped on it, making sure it was extinguished. He kicked the body with his steep-cap boot, in a prodding manner. The body jerked at the small impact. His blonde eyebrows rose, with a questioning look.

"Hey." He said, "Get up." His words hung in the air, as no response came from the person. "Hey, _you_..." Dino frowned. The silence was irritating him, but his gentle soul forced him to go there and see who the fuck it was. The legs were white and smooth. "Nice..." His mind couldn't help but think. He touched them; dragging his hand over the skin and felt that they were still warm. That was good, he thought.

He removed the trash away from the body and gasped at the sight. The body was that of a small female, and didn't seem even near the age of 10. She was naked and covered in blood. Did everything have to be blood for him? The girl's lips were stained icy blue, and it wasn't a good sign, it only meant that she was out in the cold for a long amount of time. A strange feeling of sympathy overtook Dino. He took off his coat and draped her body with it, picking her up and holding her against his chest. He had the need to protect the girl. No one as beautiful as her should ever be treated like trash.

The other gang members were loyal and trusted him with their lives. Dino would defend his people with his life until he was unable. He had never done anything that would turn out to be a bad decision. His every action was thought through and there was never a time they were regretted.

Maybe that was the reason why his men looked at him strangely when he showed up in their headquarters with a small, near dead female in his arms.

Romario, his right-hand man was the first to react.

"Boss... who's that?" The black-haired man asked, his eyes filled with confusion. His voice was filled with surprise and something else, something unseen.

Dino said nothing but just looked at the small girl and her bloodied face. He brushed the raven strands of hair off her face to reveal more wounds on her milky white skin.

"You," Dino pointed directly at Romario. He didn't sound rude; his voice was calm and held a respectful kindness, unlike many other bosses. "Come with me," Dino said and went up the stairs to his room. Some snickers were heard after he was unseen.

"Seems like boss found himself a new play toy," someone said quietly, "He doesn't want us to look at her..."

Romario watched his boss' retreating back and then looked at the other members of the gang, he couldn't help but to agree with them.

Upstairs, in the room, Dino laid the small body in his bed. He went to the bathroom and returned with small bucket full with lukewarm water and some towels. Romario was there, when he walked back in. Their eyes met but neither said a word. Dino put the bucket down next to the bed and wet the towel. The wet towel was for the girl, she was running a high fever.

"Call the doctor if the fever doesn't come down," Dino said, his voice had a worried tone to it. Distant and strange.

"Who is she?" Romario asked again, trying desperately to get an answer. As far as he could see the girl was naked under the black covers of Dino's bed.

"I don't know," Dino said, shaking his head. That fact frustrated him. "I found her near the dumpster in front of the lair."

Romario nodded his head, acknowledging Dino's answer. The blond was washing the blood off of the girl's face. When he washed her right side of the face, Romario gasped and Dino looked away. Nasty things weren't strange thing when you lead a life the two men led, but seeing a small child without her eye, it wasn't a nice sight.

"We should make her an eye-patch... and, no one is allowed here except me and you." Dino muttered. Romario nodded his and left the room to follow his boss' command. 'It looks like the girl is staying...' He thought.

Dino stayed by her side, the entire time.

**XXX**

Chrome tried to open her eyes. The right side of her body hurt. After what it seemed like a long time she managed to open her eyelids. She screamed. The feeling of something trying to make a hole in her scull made her whole body burn in pain.

She felt someone putting something on her forehead. She let out a loud groan and then tears spilled down her cheeks.

"No... no... no..." She cried silently in an almost broken voice. She was sad, too sad. Why was she here? Wasn't she supposed to be dead?

"Shh..." A voice tried to calm her but she wasn't listening.

"No..." Chrome tried to get up, and immediately the pain was back. Her back hit the bed and she continued to cry. She acted like a scared animal, and the lack of her vision made her even more distraught.

The sight of the small broken girl crying was really sad, pathetic even. Dino hated it. He hated to admit he was helpless to do anything but to sit back and wait for her to calm down on her own. It was breaking his heart to know that his touch made her cry. Whenever he would touch her, she'd start crying. What kind of trauma did she have to experience to be that scared of everything, he didn't know.

The first couple of weeks the child spent at the lair weren't easy. The raven-haired girl refused to speak to anyone, and to have any kind of other contact with anyone and she even refused to eat most of the time. The only food she would eat was oranges.

As Dino ordered no one came even near the room but Romario and he. With time, the girl would learn how to trust him, he would tell himself almost each day. When he wasn't telling himself that, he would think about the girl in his room.

When they told the girl she lost her eye, her calm reaction wasn't what they expected. It was as if she knew what had happened. That brought about even more questions about her past.

"Chrome..." She said one day when Dino was changing her bedding.

"Pardon?" The blond asked, the surprise was evident in his voice. Her voice was soft, she looked so small and fragile, like she would disappear any moment.

"Chrome... My name..." She said and then looked at him. That was something she had never done before. Dino and Romario, would be in the room with her, Dino even slept in the same bed as she did, but she had never looked at them. That time there was no eye contact , but it was a start.

"Dino," he held out his hand to the girl and she took it. He squeezed her hand, he had a strong grip but the girl didn't object. To repay him however, she dug her nails into his skin, drawing blood. Dino's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and yet he continued to smile.

The two began to make progress, and their friendship evolved with each passing day. Chrome started to talk, but only a little and Dino listened to her, not demanding anything big. He was glad she felt free enough to show him her real self.

"What's going to happen to me now?" The ravenette asked. Dino looked up from his work to look at her, but then he looked away again. He didn't know. It scared him, because the little girl became someone special in his life even though they hadn't known each other for a very long time.

"Can I stay here?" Chrome asked again. Her voice didn't change and it was still distant and untrusting, just like her personality.

"Sure," Dino said smiling, though he didn't look at her. His lie would be discovered, and that wouldn't be good. "You'll stay here... don't worry." The blond boss planned on keeping his word, because he was not a liar. Chrome nodded her head and turned away from him.

The decision of having a small girl in their gang was the cause of some members to rebel against their boss. There was no open conflict but the tension was there and everyone could feel it. Dino started training Chrome to become a fighter and it was one of the reasons she was allowed to stay. She would join their gang and fight for them.

Time had passed and Chrome was growing up. The silent agreement between her and the blond boss guarantied her safety. Some of the men were angered and insulted by the image that small girl had in their boss' eyes. He took her under his care, and she became the centre of his world.

Some of the rebelling men were even stupid enough to attack her in her sleep. They didn't survive the next day, Chrome had killed them single-handedly without hesitation. After that, no one doubted her power.

**XXX**

Their mission was simple, get in, kill the guy and get out without getting caught.

If only it was really that simple.

The room was dimmed except for strobe lights darting from left and right on the stage, where young girls danced wearing white and red French-maid outfits. They moved with the beat, swinging their hips, and shaking their tushes in the old guys' faces, and the look on their faces showed that they enjoyed the attention, in every sense of the word.

The walls were a dirty shade of red, posing as an aphrodisiac for whoever was lucky enough to get some action with one of the dancing girls.

Dino gritted his teeth as he passed their target. He was playing one of the waiters who constantly walked among the wealthier gentlemen and carried their drinks. His black suit made him look like a penguin. The humiliation was bearable but only because he wanted to keep an eye on her. His eyes followed some invisible line to the stage where there was only one who had interested him.

Chrome tried to relax. She kept telling herself because she was moving too rigid, and it felt stiff.

The little dress she wore was small, too small, tight, too tight... and too revealing. She blushed when she remembered everything could be shown to _them_ if she made a wrong move. She told herself repeatedly that it was for him.

Finally, the attention of one special gentleman stayed on Chrome for longer than a few seconds. Now she would only have to lure him into the backroom. She teased and smiled at him when inwardly she wanted nothing more than to punch him, and then laugh at the amount of blood that would be spilled. It was a bit sadistic but she wasn't in her right mind after everything that happened that night.

The old guy unknowingly followed Chrome to his own death. They entered the room, and the door closed behind them. After a second, Dino joined them. A few more seconds later Chrome and Dino left the room. No one noticed and the ones who had didn't care one bit.

Back at the lair, everyone celebrated when their boss returned with Chrome. She didn't stay downstairs and she hurried up to change. It was embarrassing to be walking like that outside. Dino excused himself, and went after her.

"You were good," He said closing the door behind him leaning up against the wooden surface. Chrome nodded her head and began undoing the small clamps on her dress. The fabric slid down her legs on to the floor. Dino gulped. Chrome wasn't the same little girl he brought with him all those years ago.

After seeing her body move like that, he knew he had to have her. Oblivious to his roaming eyes, Chrome was taking off her uncomfortable clothing. Her body became curvier through the years she spent in the lair; everything was more full, delicate, and supple. Dino was surprised he never noticed until that night.

Actually, he did notice he just pretended not to. Feeling her body against his was something he had always wanted, ever since the first time he saw her.

The silly red and white dress was thrown to the bed and Chrome looked through the closet for some other more comfortable clothes. She was wearing her panties, and her corset as well, but it was only because she wasn't really that comfortable with being completely naked with Dino in the room.

Bending like that, it really wasn't her smartest move.

She gasped when she felt herself being pushed against the dresser. The drawer closed with the power she crashed against it. Chrome's front was pushed against the glass and her soft flesh in front of the corset left a round print on the perfectly polished glass.

"Chrome..." Dino spoke in a kind voice; barely above a whisper. His hands made their way onto her hips and his face, mostly his mouth, rested against her neck near her ear.

The ravenette blushed, "B-boss...?" She asked, a very shy look on her face; that of an innocent 16 year old.

"Why do you keep teasing me?" He spoke, taking in a deep breath of her scent. He breathed out, the warm air ghosted against her neck before it became normal again. Goosebumps made a trail all over her upper body. His closeness sent a tingling feeling up and down her arms and she wanted nothing more than to escape the confusing emotions and sensations that started to swell in her chest.

"Do you... not know what you are doing to me?" Dino spoke, his voice deep filled with something Chrome couldn't recognise as lust. Dino pushed his body more up against hers. He was hot for her.

"Boss...?" Chrome asked again, "I... I..." She moaned, and then clapped her hand over her mouth. She didn't mean to do that. Why did she do it? What was that? Did it come out of her mouth? Why did that happen?

"Can you feel that?" Dino asked, thinking of his hardness digging into her back. He liked the way his little girl responded to the unknown. Chrome nodded and looked away, closing her eyes, not wanting to see herself in the mirror. She was ashamed of her actions. It was wrong, she told herself, but she did feel him.

"Do you know what it is?" He asked slyly, she shook her head in a negative response. "It can be yours," Dino said. The situation was tense and strangely sexual, nothing like their interactions before.

"I don't understand," Chrome admitted, although, deep down, she knew what it was. She would be stupid not to know.

"You became so pretty. I'm sorry... but I want you tonight." Dino said and his hands moved. One of his hands went up to cup her breast, and the other went down between her legs. That place was warm, wet, and so comforting. It fit his hand so perfectly. He bet it would fit something of his even better. The hand on Chrome's breast didn't move and just lingered there, playing with the nipple through the fabric of the corset. He knew she couldn't feel a thing through that thick fabric, but he liked the feeling it left on his palm.

Chrome gasped and cried out load, when Dino's fingers pressed the spot between her legs and began to rub. The smell of arousal filled the air. Dino's crotch was pressed against her back. His member was already hard, and pulsating inside his pants.

His fingers stayed on her panties for a while, but then they moved and slipped underneath. It was so wet down there, Dino liked it. Chrome shuddered when his rough fingers started to rub and play with her. They never stay on one place for a long time, they touched and then moved elsewhere. It was a perfect mixture of teasing and pleasuring.

"Nhgh...." She panted and began to moving against him. His member rubbed against her back, making him gasp out when the pleasure hit the peak. He didn't finish yet, but she did. She let go of the mirror and wrapped her hands around Dino's. Her little hands held his strong muscled arms and her little bum was pressed against his crotch while his fingers played.

The small bump between her legs jerked and then her whole body shuddered.

"Ah!... nghhh... hnnn..." Chrome sobbed against the mirror. She got some form of relief as her hot face was pressed against the cold surface.

Dino felt the shudder that went through Chrome's body and smirked against her hair. Before his fingers stopped, he pushed one inside her. Her eyes widened and she swallowed the lump in her throat. It hurt.

"Ah!" She groaned, partially in pain, partially in something else. It surprised her. She hadn't expected it. Dino just rested his whole palm against the warmth.

"I want more," Dino admitted. Chrome didn't say anything, but she spread her legs more and that was a sign for Dino to take the things between them further.

He removed himself from her and unpinned her from the mirror. She was shaky on her legs, recovering from that what just happened. She had no words to describe it. Dino went to the bed and sat down. Chrome turned around, and walked slowly to the bed. She didn't look up. The reason for it was because she found it hard to meet his eyes. She didn't want to risk her every secret being revealed in one night.

Dino didn't ask for impossible, and he knew what impossible was. Chrome would do things her way. So when she finally took some initiative and began undoing that damned corset, he knew he was in for a fun night.

**XXX**

His cigarettes only saw the daylight under two conditions. After a fight...or sex.

The daylight was coming into the room through the dusty bleak white curtains. The window was open, and the slight breeze moved the curtains in a wavelike motion. Dino had a smirk on his face, and the cigarette between his lips. The sounds of sirens from outside woke up the other person in the room, hidden beneath the covers, snuggled against the warmth of Dino's body.

Dino uncovered the girl underneath the mess of covers next to him and ruffled the already messy raven hair.

A pale hand slapped his hand away and a small voice murmured some curses, before Chrome took the covers and wrapped them around herself. Dino chuckled and took another drag from his cigarette.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
